Individuals frequently wish to have a photograph taken of themselves which they have posed. In the past, an individual was forced to resort to a camera having a time delayed shutter or a booth equipped with a camera and a mirror. In both instances, however, the individual could not completely perceive the image prior to the film being exposed.
The prior art discloses a number of photography booths and the like having various systems to permit the user to somewhat observe an image to be photographed. Many such booths utilize a system of mirrors. The mirrors may be vertically adjustable to accommodate persons of varying height. These mirror systems do not generally result in acceptable photograph quality because the useer cannot be sure that the image perceived is the image to which the film is exposed.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved self-photography device. Such a device should permit the user to be assured of the image to which the film is exposed. Such a device should permit the user to be assured that the image is centered, is the image which is desired and is of the desired pose.
The disclosed invention is a novel apparatus and method permitting self-photography. The invention utilizes a conventional single lens reflex film camera which has an externally mounted right angle prism directing the viewed image to a video camera. The video camera is connected to a monitor positioned closely proximate the lens of the film camera so that the user can observe the actual image which the film camera lens is receiving.